Examples of Sin in everyday life
This article contains Examples in of Sin everyday life Pride Pride is the safe harbor and leader for all other sins Examples of Supremacy: # Sanction (Not to be confused with ration) is gaining control by using temptation of sins as a tool: ## material/valuables sanction ### economic sanction ## consumption sanction ## sexual sanction # domination imposing unwanted or unneeded actions, forced actions ## requiring lying for one's lifestyle to continue ## forced consumption ### imposing drug use #### imposing vaccines with deadly side effects, without local outbreaks. ## rape is forced genital penetration ## bondage is restricting another individual physically or mentally ## sadism is gaining pleasure from causing physical or mental pain. ## fascism is a political belief that citizenry cannot govern themselves, and thus need thus a dominating monarchy needs to be imposed on the citizens. # Supremacism is the belief that a particular race, religion, gender, belief system or culture is superior to others and entitles those who identify with it to dominate, control or rule those who do not. ## sexism the social belief that one gender is better than the other, or deserves better treatment than the other. ### Extreme Feminism is the belief that females have the right to be a male. #### Femdom is female domination. #### Tomboy is a girl who dresses, acts and thinks like a boy, or tries to. #### Wikipedia definitions of antonym words don't match up: ##### Matriarchy is a term, which is applied to gynocentric form of society, in which the leading role is with the female and especially with the mothers of a community.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matriarchy ##### Patriarchy describes a social structure where the actions and ideas of men and boys are dominant over those of women and girls.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Patriarchy ## religious extremism is a religious belief that claims to justify doing things by any means possible. ### 'crusades were acts where holy warriors of the church called crusaders raided the middle east ### 'Islamic terrorism are acts where Orthodox Muslims used terror as a tool to remove obstacles. ## racism is a social belief that one tradition, culture, or heritage is better than the others Vainglory without bragging, you can't even a job or promotion Examples of bragging or exaggerating: * misleading depressed conscious life forms * divide & Conquer strategy * propaganda/PsyOps Acedia Examples of Melancholy: Depression, described by scientists as a chemical imbalance in the brain. Envy Examples of Jealousy: Its everywhere, between siblings, couples, neighbors Wrath Examples of blinding anger or hatred: Nancy Pelosi's blinding hatred of George W. Bush Sloth Examples of laziness: * Couch potato Examples of promotion of laziness: * noneducational TV channel ** Sport shows ** ' Horror channel' * noneducational TV shows ** contest shows - American Idol, Miss World *** reality shows - Survivor ** Sport shows *** wrestling shows ** Horror shows ** Talk Shows * noneducational movies Greed Examples of Greed: ## Desire for earthly goods without limit- Materialistic ## Bribery ## Fraud Gluttony # overeating ## Buffets - all you can eat # Over indulgence ## drug abuse ### drug addict(marijuana, alcohol, nicotine, crack, cocaine, etc.) Lust Examples of activity just for satisfaction/gratification: * Lustful murder is extinction of a life by another's sexual fantasies * Rape is Forced genital penetration * Pedosexuality is sexual attraction towards children * Homosexuality is sexual attraction between same gender * Zoosexuality is sexual attraction towards animals * Sexual Assault is unwanted groping, unwanted flashing, or forced sexual arousal by another entity * Fornication is sex outside marriage * Exhibitionism is seduction outside the privacy of home or living quarters. Also see War of the seven Sins Category:Act